


My darling wrapped in starlight.

by Interstellar_Child



Series: Minimegs Week 2019 [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Idiots in Love, M/M, minimegsweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstellar_Child/pseuds/Interstellar_Child
Summary: Its a whole new universe which means a key in change.





	My darling wrapped in starlight.

**Author's Note:**

> OH FUCK I RAN OUTTA TIME IT AINT DAY TWO NO MORE
> 
> Day 2: music/poetry

It was silent in his hab suite. Dark. Here, tucked away in the furthest corner of the lost light no sound reached him. He had been given this room because of its distance from everyone else. Not even the scavengers played their games near his room. Even as things changed between him and the crew, he stayed in his isolation room. But now the silence, the peace, it unnerved him.

Megatron was alone. It had been that way for the past few weeks. Winding their way through a new universe proved itself a more daunting task than anticipated. They were spread thin trying to tackle all three without much success. They had enough fuel and energon for seven more months as long as it was rationed. But they had made no progress in finding a power source in this universe that could properly produce energon. And that stressed him out more than upsetting natives on foreign planets. Which was what Minimus had assigned himself to; observing several mech worlds from afar and deciding which to make contact with first. But that also meant that they worked together rarely. The same went for Rodimus who was leading the project of using the ships scanners to create a rough map of the solar system they had found themselves in. Both Rodimus and Minimus had made as much progress as Megatron had.

Even now, an hour after he had retired to his hab suite he could not stop his processor from racing. Swerves was closed temporarily for the rationings. And most of the mechs on board were working to survive or resting. Movie night, poetry club, karaoke, hoverboard racing, even whirls usual antics had been put on hold until they found their footing in the new universe. There was no output for all the input that filled him

Suddenly his life was full of possibilities again. He was free, forgiven, perhapse not forgotten and yet. Yet. He couldn’t calm his racing spark, he needed a distraction. But his suite was bare as ever. No datapads to read, no holovids to watch, even the small window looking out into the new universe showed nothing. Nothing but the stars that dotted the sky. So far away, so cold. Megatron shivered. He longed to feel the warm touch of the one he held dear. He knew it to be selfish. To be weak. Yet when faced with the seeping cold of isolation he wished he had asked to share a hab suite with the only mech he dreamed of.

Even if they only saw each other in dreams, he wished to see the sleeping form of Minimus once. Instead of the outline of his back from far away in the hallways when they rarely passed each other.

There was no denying it now. He missed him.

He chuckled to himself. The pitiful noise echoed around his hab suite. He ought to fill it with something. Make it his. He could do that now. He may still be killed on their new adventure, he would surely die one day, but not now. Relationships didn’t have an expiration date now. Leaving someone behind wouldn’t come sooner. He had time to make a new impression on the universe and he wanted to do that soon.

He wanted to do that now.

He stood from his berth and marched to the door. As it opened and light filled the room, he was filled with hope. He met none of his crewmates on the brisk walk to where his spark lead him. Why would he? He took the quickest route to the hab suite, he had memorized it may a time. Considered taking it so many times late in the night. But before he had always stopped at the door. His shadow always reminding him of who he was. What he is.

And as he stode throught the halls, he forgot all about his shadow. All about what his entire existance had once been. All about his sins and transgresions. All that filled his old mind was the only mech that mattered in that moment. In this new universe. He wasnt one to run, or to hurry into things, but after nearly four million years of wasted time he found that if he waited another second he might die. Or at least be mildly inconvienienced.

His destination was aslo a more private hab suite. Tucked away in a corrodor, away from the foot traffic of the crew members, on a level meant for the leadership of the ship. But as Megatron neared his destination he could hear something faint. Muffled speaking and something else. It sounded like someone was running or jumping back and forth up ahead. He marked it off as Rodimus mearly stimming after a long day of charting.

Until he turned down the corrodor to Minimus room and realized what he was hearing. It was music. Old, big band, earth music. And rather catchy.

As he stood in the doorway he watched Minimus dance along to the song. He was singing, almost off tune. And in his hand a nearly empty bottle of energex. And from the glow of it Megatron could tell it was the good stuff. Nautica would be jealous. Minimus had his back to him as he took each move like a professional. The skylights in his rooms now became staigelights as he put on his preformance. His armor glowed in the gentle touch of starlight. Each step animated. His shoulders in perfect time with the beat. He was rather good at it. But what made Megatron pause was his voice. He sounded free, slurring here or there, but still it was breathtaking. Megatron already liked the sound of Minimus calm voice, but he fell in love with his warm singing.

“I've got spurs that jingle, jangel, jingle. As I go riding merrily along, And they sing, oh, ain't you glad you're single? And that song ain't so very far from wrong” he spun around quick, eyes closed while he sang to his audience of one.  
“Oh, Lillie Belle, oh, Lillie Belle. Though I may have done some fooling this is why . . . I never . . . fell”

And then Minimus was staring him down, face red. Megatron was still too mesmerized to realize that Minimus had stopped.

“Ah, Megatron” Minimus said, a twinge of embarrassment in his eyes. An awkward smile spread across his lips, which went straight to Megatrons spark.

“Minimus.” Megatron said, stupefied “What a surprise to see you here.”

“In my hab suite?” Minimus asked. Megatron blushed with embarrassment, but he didn't back down.

“I haven't gotten to speak with you in weeks. So I just thought . . . ” Megatron hesitated. Suddenly second guessing himself. Surely minimus wasn't blushing. It may have just been the glow of his optics or warmth of the energex in his tanks. He didn't- he wasn’t there to- Megatron didn’t want that thought to carry him away and yet he couldn’t stop himself from saying- “I wanted to see you.”

Minimus smiled up at Megatron, and before he knew it Megatron was in his hab suite. Alone. The chairs in his room were all Minimus sized, so Megatron had to settle for sitting on the endge of Minimus’ berth. If Megatron though his spark was acting up before, he was shown that it could splutter and spin in smitten circles even faster than he dreamed of. Minimus elected to sit next to him. A sign of trust when he was inebriated, and if he wasnt? Then it would have been a decleration of lo-

“How have you been Captain?”

“Fine, fine. Just buisness as usual. I must say your hab suite is much more welcoming than my own. I must admit mine is alittle bare”

It was true. Minimus had earth records and datapads lining the room. Pictures hung neatly on the walls of friends long gone and new. Everthing had its place in Minimus room, but that did not make Megatron feel out of place. He felt as if he fit in perfectly on the berth that was Ultra Magnus sized. As if Minimus had already planned out where Megatron was going to fit into their new lives. Desk here, chairs between the shelves of data pads, rodimus star on the nightstand, and megatron on the berth. Megatron shook himself out of that thought to look at the mech beside him.

Minimus leaned back, as if he almost intended to lay there. Now the glow of his optics softened his face. Minimus was stern, serious, but in this moment his handsomeness stood out. He had a wonderful smile when he chose to show it, and his mustache (while not classically attractive on others but very nice on him) accentuated the features of his face. Leading optics to meet optics. Helm to meet helm. Lips to meet li-

“I suppose that should change now.” Megatron said, before his thoughts could carry him away again. “Now that there is time to make it my own.”

“I agree” Minimus laid back fully, while he didnt seen tired, he must have been. They both worked long hours and Megatron too felt the need to recharge. How simple it would be to lay beside minimus, dispace his mass and weave themselves together. How close they would be, he would only need to tilt his head and kiss Minimus. Wrap his legs around him and let Minimus-

“I’ve seen it and you could do with some chairs.” Minimus interrupted, “A table there by the entryway, a datapad shelf by the window. A few shelves on the wall. And A lamp. Two. I think you need it.”

Megatron may have said something in return had he not been distracted by the way the starlight graced Minimus’ frame.

“Do you dance like that often?” he finally spluttered

“That depends,” minimus said, his tone almost teasing “Will you tell me when youre watching this time?”

Megatron froze. Minimus’ face wasn't accusatory. It wasn’t confused either. The context of the question faded away and the implications of it flooded his mind. Megatron found his optics drawn to his lips. Oh how wonderful Minimus was. He was Ultra Magnus, law incarnate as much as Megatron was war and chaos incarnate. And yet despite his discomfort, his instincts, his morals, his entire being, he still had turned to Megatron once and smiled. That wasn’t the moment he knew he loved Minimus. There was no moment of clarity. No realization. No dream tinged with longing. He only missed him with all his spark when he was left behind in the functionalist universe. And after centuries after believing it was simply Minimus company he missed and not Minimus himself, he saw Ultra Magnus again.

And he felt his spark only wishing that Ultra Magnus would smile as he looked at him. Like Minimus was now.

“Well,” Megatron finally said, “I wouldnt be against seeing you dance again, you are very . . . hypnotic.”

He started to lean back. As casually as his spark would allow. He felt stiff. He felt stupid. But leaning closer to Minimus, he felt warm.

“And i wouldnt mind skiping the dancing if you dont mind staying with me.”

“Minimus.”

And there it was. It was the closest thing he may give to an outright confession. In the cold room, wrapped in starlight, Megatron felt his words leave him. He wasn't sure if Minimus could see what he was implying. He was rather tippsy and those things tended to go over his head even when it was in a good mindset. Megatron wanted nothing more than to stay. To let Minimus put on his music and But Megatron couldn't afford to risk ruining their friendship. He valued their friendship to weight down Minimus with the burden of unrequited emotions. It would be alright, even if Minimus never lov-

Minimus took his hand. Megatron felt his vents hitch as Minimus pressed a gentle kiss into his worn, gray hands.

“I think,” he whispered into Megatron's digits, “That I have been missing your company as much as you have been missing mine.”

Megatron's spark had stopped. Minimus looked calm, but now the glow of a faint blush dashed his cheeks. Megatron wasn't sure if he could move. He wasn't sure he could think. Minimus had utterly undone him with such a simple kiss. Minimus looked at him adoringly. He pressed a second kiss, this time to the inside of his servo, so gentle the megatron wasn't even sure he had done it if he hadn't seen it himself.

“How long have you been waiting to say that?”

Minimus looked away sheepishly, but he didn't release the hand he cradled so tenderly.

“Since you returned from the functionist universe.”

“ . . . do you truly-”

“Please don’t make me say anything more outloud, I just want it to be me and you for the rest of the night. Nothing else.”

Megatron felt his face heat. The night? As in until the morning? Or only a few hours? His spark hoped that Minimus meant until the morning. The simple confessions of wanting to be near him had already exposed him for what he was. A thing that desired to love and be loved. His servos leaned closed into the warm touch of Minimus. His optics were drawn to Minimus lips again. This time Minmus caught on as he drew up one servo to cup Megatron face. Megatron believed himself to be handsome. In a rugged way. He knew his features were not undesirable. But often that meant others wanted protection or to be treated as if his brute strength was all that was of any value of him.

So when Minimus softly touched his face, as if megatron were something to be careful with. Something to cherish. Something to- to love?

Megatron laughed at first. This must have been some cruel joke. He was not the one who got to feel safe, he was the one to make others feel safe, shielded. To feel as if nothing would hurt them.

“You have a beautiful laugh.” Minimus stroked his bottom lip with his thumb.

And it was all Megatron could do to keep himself from sobbing.

Before he could stop himself he felt himself shrinking. Smaller and smaller until he was a size shorter than Minimus. Neither said anything, they wove together like the would fit perfectly. Almost. Minimus’ arm almost went around his waist, if his treads were not so wide. And his head would have fit tucked into Minimus neck if the collar of his armor weren't so high.

“Hold me.” Megatron finally said, “And don't let go. Not tonight. Please.”

Minimus hummed. Pressing a kiss to his helm. His cheek. His nose. And finally, agonizingly, his lips. It started simple. A quick peck. But Megatron followed those lips as they pulled away. Then one kiss became two, then five, ten, twenty, a hundred, a thousand. Megatron wasn't sure. He had lost count. For all he knew this could have been one long kiss. Pulling Minimus closer became more important in his processor than how many kisses Minimus had gifted him with. By their millionth kiss he supposed that was when minimus nipped at his lower lip. Megatron moaned into his mouth. Surprising them both. They broke the moment, shocked and slightly embarrassed that they let it get out of their control.

“I-I” Minimus finally stutterd, “I’m sorry. I was moving too fast. Maybe we should-”

“No.” Megatron knew he had a goofy smile on his face, and he hoped the look in his eyes weren't too wild. “I don't want to stop. I think I might just die if you stop Minimus.”

Minimus drew back, only a fraction. The last semblance of hesitation in his processor had sent him back. But he kept looking back to Megatron's bottom lip. Swollen slightly from where he had just barely bitten him. Minimus face bloomed with embarrassment with what he had done in his loss to desire, and with want.

“Please, Minimus.”

Megatron had always loved his name. Each time he said it felt like a treasure on his lips. Ultra Magnus' true name, true self, right there. Allowing him to see his most vulnerable side, and allowing Megatron to be vulnerable. To be someone he respected, not worshiped. To be someone to listen to, not debate with. To be someone to enjoy things with. To be something to someone, he could have lived without it. But to know it now? He didnt want to forget this feeling. Ever.

“Megatron” Minimus reset his vocalizer several times.

“I don't ask for much, only that you love me for one night.”

Minimus flipped Megatron onto his back, pinning him down between his legs. No one had done that before. Minimus pulled Megatron's arms back and over his head until he was fully pinned against the berth. It didn't feel like a misuse of trust, or an opportunity to take advantage of his vulnerability. The look Minimus had on his face was one of- being shadowed like this, covered like this, protected like this, it felt like- the burning in his spark- the joy rushing through him- the absolutely smitten smile he knew was on his face- all of it, all of it! It felt like-

“For you Megatron? I think I would like to love you forever.”

It felt like love.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOr reading hope you enjoyed


End file.
